The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gerbera plant, botanically known as Gerbera jamesonii and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kings Canyon’.
The new Gerbera plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new compact container Gerbera cultivars with numerous inflorescences, good garden performance and attractive inflorescence coloration.
The new Gerbera plant originated from a cross-pollination during the summer of 2005 in De Kwakel, The Netherlands of Gerbera jamesonii ‘Flocave’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 21,339, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Gerbera jamesonii identified as code number I 07 304, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Gerbera plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands during the spring of 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Gerbera plant by tissue culture in a controlled environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands since the summer of 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Gerbera plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.